


Immortal Kingdom

by Potatoguy44



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Huge Dick, Hyper Ass, Hyper Dick, Impregnation, Incest, Magic, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, huge ass, hyper, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoguy44/pseuds/Potatoguy44
Summary: Osiris of house Ironside the sole heir of the Immortal kingdom awakens when he hears a scream from his parents room.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Immortal Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Could not sleep so I wrote this. Probably has errors and I will fix it later if you guys get annoyed by them. This is the first story I have ever written so tell me what you think.

Preface

We start our story on the continent of Alerian. It is a place of magic, swords, intrigue, and war. It is split between many many factions that each strive for power as they try to reach their way to the top of the food chain and claim their place in the sun. This of course means kingdoms big and small fall and rise at a rapid pace. There is and never has been any stability except in one place, The Immortal Kingdom

The Immortal Kingdom lies at the very heart of the world its borders have never changed and its people live the safest lives anywhere. Even though it is in constant war with its neighbors, receiving declarations of war daily, there is never any real threat. The kingdom's great mages protect the capital in an impenetrable bubble reaching miles into the sky. The only time armies have to fight is when smaller settlements are attacked.

The kingdom’s nobility are all blessed with immortality, from the king all the way down to the counts and smaller fiefs. They never age past 30, and can never get sick. This means that the only way they can die is if they are mortally wounded in battle or otherwise. And in battle they are required to go as is tradition. When the smaller settlements need them, so even though they may be immortal they still die from time to time when they are too reckless. The only restriction to their immortality is that they must keep their blood pure by intermarrying into the various noble houses which is no issue since there are many of them causing no issues in terms of relatives intermarrying. 

  
  


Chapter 1

Osiris, the sole prince of the Immortal kingdom and house Ironside, awakens to a scream in the palace echoing off the stone walls. Osire hurridenly jumps out of bed and rushes out of his room to reach the sound. 

Osiris’s appearance is of a fairly handsome 18 year old man. He is six foot tall, snow white hair like his father, piercing red eyes, and a fairly masculine in shape build and features. His package between his legs was his real impressive and extraordinary feature. He had a 3 foot long dick that was as thick as a tankard and bulging with veins, below it two large balls about the size of softballs. He was a fairly normal 18 year old man, waiting for his father to arrange his marriage and finishing up his grooming to one day become king whenever his father eventually fell in battle. 

Osiris wearing only his underwear struggled to hide his giant dick while making his way through the hall of the palace knowing the scream must have been nearby. He finally reached his parents room and walked inside.

Inside the huge lavish bedroom was his mother, Megan, and two bodies lying on the floor, blood pooling around them seeping into the cracks of the wooden floor. His mother was sitting on the bed crying holding a knife in her hand in not even noticing him come in due to shock.

Megan, Queen of The Imperial Kingdom, was a rather tall woman at the height of five foot ten inches. She had long hair down to her waist that was dark as the night itself. Her eyes a royal purple stunned you with just a glance and her face jawdroppingly beautiful with perfect porcelain skin and beestung red lips. Calling her body “pear shaped” would not do it justice. She had small B cup breasts that were perky and visibly poked out of the nightgown that she wore but only lightly. Her stomach was completely flat and smooth and her waist was narrow to an almost extreme degree at a tiny 18 inches around. Then we get to her defining feature, her hips and ass. To say she had broodmother hips would be an understatement, they were so wide, at an astonishing 3 feet across that when she became queen the doors in the castle had to be modified so that she could fit through the doorways with less trouble. Her ass was just absolutely enormous as well. It jutted out from her backside like two jumbo watermelons. They were perfectly round and soft and yet toned with muscle at the same time causing them to spill out from under her when she sat down. Whenever she walked through the castle at anything but a walking pace or made any sudden movements her ass cheeks would clap together for others to hear. 

The problem with Megan having this body was that she was an absolute prude. She wore nothing but the most concealing dresses and other clothing, never said anything provocative, seemed to not want to talk about anything sex related. The reason Osiris was the sole heir of the kingdom was that once she became pregnant with him after her and the king’s first lovemaking session they never had sex again at her request, and since they loved each other so deeply the king accepted her wishes reluctantly.

As Osiris turned his eyes away from his sobbing mother and over to the bodies on the floor his heart sank. One of the bodies was a foreigner in a black cloak whom he didnt recognize but the other was the king, his father both of them dead. Osiris pushed away his emotions as he knew he needed to be there for his mother turning to his shocked mother.

“Mom it’s going to be ok I will protect you” Osiris says and he sits on the bed next to his mother grabbing his fathers sword from the wall. “Now tell me what happened we have to find out who did this”

Megan turns to her son, tears in her eyes composing herself as best as she could. “Your father and I were resting for the night when we were awoken by the door creaking open. We looked up but no one entered the room so I closed my eyes to go back to sleep thinking it was just a draft and your father got up to close the door. Then I heard your father scream and looked up to see a dark figure standing in front of him holding a blade that was. . . was . . .” 

Megan begins to sob and Osiris comforts her by rubbing her shoulder. “Its ok Mom just tell me I know it is horrible but anything you can tell me might help us fight out who did this” She wipes away the tears. “The cloaked man was holding a blade strait through your fathers chest right through his heart. He crumpled to the ground and then the man looked toward me and I could see he intended to do the same to me. I got out of bed and tried to evade him to escape but he was too fast. As I tried to move past him he attempted to grab me and when he tried my, um, rear pushed him over as I tried to move out of the way sending him falling over and the knife he had falling down in front of him. I panicked and grabbed it off the floor and drove it through his heart just like I did to your father.”

Osiris hugs his mother as she continues to sob into his chest. They hold the moment for a while trying to process what had happened as guards come into the room shouting about whats wrong. They tell them what happened the guards shaking their heads in disbelief as they see their king dead on the floor. They take the bodies away one to be incinerated and one to be buried in the castle garden and clean the blood and then leave the two alone standing by the doorway outside to look out for further intruders. 

After they had calmed down Megan looked at her son and saw that he was wearing nothing but his underwear, his huge dick barely being contained in them. “Osiris I know you rushed here quickly but it is unacceptable for you to be dressed that way in front of me. Put on one of your fathers robes”

  
  


Osiris knowing his mother always being the prude no matter the situation found one of his fathers robes and put it on and sat back down next to her on the large bed. “We cant leave the room until morning since the risk is too great. Thats mean I will have to sleep here with you tonight.” He knew this was not going to go over well with her but they had no choice 

Megan looked irritated like she was about to say no but then relented. “Ok honey I know there is no other choice and we need to be safe.”

They both layed down on opposite sides of the bed and said goodnight. Osiris could not sleep however after everything that happened. His mother was seemingly asleep and turned away from him. As he laid there thinking he looked over and saw her enormous ass poked out from under her gown. Something stirred in him as he marveled at her ass. He had always known it was amazing but never in this way before. His cock started to grow to its full three feet as the sheets tented over it. He could not help himself with these new fantasies of his mom barreling through his brain he started to stroke himself with both hands. This new realization of his mothers beauty and assets sent him over the edge fast and he quickly moved the sheets away to cum into the empty chamber pot next to the bed. Cumming for what seemed like eternity he filled it to the brim and then laid back in bed falling asleep. 

  
  


When he woke up his mother had already awoken and was somewhere else in the castle. He left the room and went to his own and put on clothes for the day. He walked into the main throne room and saw his mother sitting on her throne, specially made to accommodate her ass, talking to various advisors.

“Son I have news from the kingdom that you need to hear…” Osiris walks in and stands bye his mother. “The attack on your father last night was a foreigner but nonone can seem to identify them and the attack was not an isolated incident. Every noble in the kingdom accepted you and I was assasinated last night why these black cloaked assassins.”

Osiris looks at her and then the advisors in shock as he tries to process what she is saying before the hand of the king, Emmanuel, speaks up. “My lord Osiris, we have many things we must do now. We must give you extra security and you cannot leave the castle until we make sure all of the assassins are found or fled. Also seeing as your father has passed you will be crowned King now and there will be no ceremony for your safely. 

Osiris' mind reeled from all the information and realization that he would now be king during this major crisis. He had only just finished his grooming to be a ruler and didn't think he was ready. “I understand I will govern with the best ability I can and I will avenge my fathers death”.

Emmanuel recited the crowning ceremony quickly and named Osiris first of his name King of The Immortal Kingdom and then placed the crown on his head. The other advisors and servants in the room gave a small cheer and he was now king. 

Osiris needed time to ready himself and got up from the throne he was now seated on and as he was about to leave Emmanuel stopped him. “My King there is one other matter that we must tend to” Osiris sat back down. “ There is the matter of arranging a marriage so you may produce an heir. Normally you would do that when you felt ready but under the circumstances I feel as though we should do this right away.”

Osiris knowing that he would soon need to me married anyway was no stranger to the idea of marriage. “That is fine I will marry whoever is available I know how important it is to the kingdom” As he said that he realized there was a problem “But wait all the other nobles are dead”

Emmanuel sighed and said what he knew he and the others had to but greatly did not want to especially in front of the queen. “There is one and only option if the Kingdom will survive . . . your mother Queen Megan … must be your bride to continue the Immortality and power of this kingdom.” He winced at those last words as he knows that not only is incest extremly frowned upon and taboo but also he knows how the queen is.

Before Osiris can even process and respond to what he just said the Queen stands up abruptly her ass cheeks clapping together hard and wobbling under her dress “How can you say such a thing. He is my son there is no way he or I can accept this. I could have you hung for saying such a disgusting thing. There must be something the mages can do to carry on the immortality with non noble blood.”

Emmanuel shakes his head “ No I know it is hard to hear but we assure you we asked every mage and mind in the kingdom if there was anyway around this but this is the only choice. I am sorry I know it is hard to accept we will leave you know so you can talk. The wedding if you so choose to accept what must be done will be later today.” Emmanuel and the rest of the advisors and servants leave the throne room.

Megan sits back down in shock, first her husband dies and now she must marry her own son. She tries to deny it but knows that was the Hand said was true.

Osiris also in shock at the thought of having to marry his own mother looks over at his mother and again like last night starts to see her as a woman and not just his mom. “Mom I know this is going to be hard for us. I know you are really . . . reserved when it comes to relationships and stuff and this is a whole new level of wrong right after we lost dad but I don’t want our kingdom to perish. I will do what I must if you will.”

Megan looks down at the floor trying to think of the words to say as she breathes hard. “Son I know it is what we must do, but I cannot come to terms with it. If it is what we must do I will do my duty as queen to be your wife. However we will only do what we must, nothing more, you are still my son.”

Osiris agrees with his mother and they get up and hug and say they love each other and go to their rooms to prepare for the evening. Osiris watches as his mother walks in front of him, her ass wobbling like crazy under her dress and making small slapping noises as her cheeks clap together before they both enter their rooms and relax for a bit.

Some time later a servant knocks on Osiris’s door. “My lord the wedding will start soon. The Queen is already in the throne room. The hand would request that you wear your finest attire to make the gathering more official even though there will be no guests.

“Thank you I will be there soon.” The door shuts and Osiris puts on his most formal dress wear that is used for special occasions. He leaves his room and walks to the throne room. 

As he enters he sees most of the castle's staff awaiting him all informed of what is going to happen even though it is so wrong to marry mother and son they know it must be done. He then looks and sees his mother in a beautiful white wedding dress that is much tighter than anything he has ever seen her wear. It hugs her giant hips and ass so tight he can for the first time see how ridiculously big they are clearly. His dick starts to stir but he quickly regains composure as he looks back at the onlooking crowd. 

Emmanuel approaches. “My king it is time and I know this will be weird for you but I greatly respect you for putting the kingdom first.”

Osiris, who is really starting to warm up to the idea after seeing his mother’s dress, walks up to the thrones next to his mother. “Hello mother I know this will be weird but we will get through this, we must.” Megan looks at him and says nothing only nods looking uncomfortable in her attire that shows so much for what is about to happen.

The Hand approaches them and looks them both in the eyes and starts to recede the wedding vows. He gets to the part where they must say I do. “King Ossiris do you take Megan of house Ironside to be your wife?” 

Nervously he looks into his mom’s eyes and says it “I do” goosebumps forming on his arms as the hairs stand on edge.

“Queen Megan do you take Ossirs as your husband?”

There is a long pause. The room goes quiet for what feels like years as the Queen musters the strength to say the words until finally. “I do”

Then the Hand says “ I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride” Osiris does not know what to do. He has really warmed up to this whole idea and secretly really wants to kiss his mother in this way but he knows how wrong it is. He leans forward and for the first time and only for a second locks lips with his mom and then pulls away. His mother did not recoil but she certainly did not show any signs of enjoyment either.

They both stood there for a second looking at each other before the Hand concluded the marriage, congratulated them and walked away to talk with other palace staff.

“Mom we are husband and wife now so you know what they except us to do now right” Osiris at this point had accepted it and secretly wanted his mother and her giant ass.

“Osiris I know. We must consummate the marriage Emmanuel didn't want to say it be he knows that we know.”

“Well” Osiris gulped “should we go to the bedroom and get this done for the kingdom?”

“As wrong as it is son we will do what we must” Megan takes Ossiris hand and they leave headed to the bedroom.

Not a word is said until they reach the room and go inside shutting the door behind them. Megan looks at Osiris. “Son we are doing this only for the good of the kingdom. However while we do this you may be open with me and say what you wish. It will only take one time I assure you. My body has been blessed with hyper fertility just as it only took me and your father the one time to have you. Now let's undress and get this done.”

Osiris watches as his mother struggles to remove the dress. It takes her a while to get it over her gigantic ass and hips but it finally is pulled away and he see his mother in all her naked glory. The light in the rooms making her porcelain body glisten. 

“Mom you are beautiful” Osiris says as he takes starts to undress.

“Thank you son your father rather liked by buttocks what do you think?” Megan turns around her cheeks jiggling like ocean waves at the sudden movement.

Osiris’s jaw hits the floor as he looks on. “Um um, its great Mom”

“Remember what I said you can be open with me while we do this now tell me how you really feel.”

“Its so huge its crazy. You must have the biggest ass in the world. I just want to knead it and smack it and worship it.”

Megan is shocked by the sudden outburst but does not chastise him like she said she wouldn't. “Good that's better now get those closes off this does not need to last longer than it needs to. 

Osirs already hardening, takes off his pants and then pulls down his underwear revealing his three foot long cock. 

Megan gasps “Oh my god honey, your penis is absolutely massive. Your father was only a fraction the size. He could barely make it past my buttocks when we did it.”

Ossris blushed and didn't know what to say he knew he was large but not how large with no one to compare with and his mother keeping him away from brothels and other things. “Is it ok?

“It is perfectly fine dear.” She said nervously as she had never seen a penis so big and had only ever been with the king one time and he could barely get the tip into her pussy withall the ass flesh in the way. Something within her started to awaken slowly. A feeling of lust that she had never felt before. Her pussy started to moisten and leak for the first time since she was young. “Now I am going to get on the bed on all fours and we are going to do this ok your father was not nearly as large but I am sure everything will be fine”

Megan got up on the bed as she did her ass jiggled violently and her ass cheeks slapped together free of any clothing. “Now son put it in me” 

Osiris at this point had completely forgone any care of the tabooness of the situation. If anything he was into now. Seeing the largest ass in the world presented to him and it was his mother drove him crazy. His cock reaches its maximum length. He got on the bed behind his mother and reached out a hand grabbing a handful of ass cheek.

Megan moaned at the touch. She could not help it. Her ass was very sensitive, plus the thought of her son touching her ass for some reason started to make that tiny amount of lust within her to grow a bit bigger.

“Son my rear is very sensitive. But if it makes you happy and we get through this sooner than you can do with it what you wish”. Megan said as she made small moans and her juices ran down her thigh. 

Osiris now with both hands started to knead and play with his mom's giant ass causing her to moan uncontrollably and for her pussy to leak more and more. Then it happened her lust awakened inside her. She had never really experienced a man before with her late husband doing bare minimum and never touching her like this. “Son please stop teasing me and stick your huge cock in my pussy”

Osiris was shocked he had never heard his mom talk that way. He knew he was into this now but the realization that she now was too was just crazy to him. It was like a dream.

“Ok mom I am going to fuck your brains out” He took both hands and spreads her gigantic ass apart as much as he could and lined his prick up with her juicing pussy. The smell drove him wild. Without thought for consideration in the moment he reared back and then plunged his three foot long cock to the hilt inside his mom. 

Megan screamed in both pain and pleasure as she was stretched to the limit all at once. Her ass cheeks jiggled in one giant wave as her son’s thighs met her ass. Her small toned stomach visibly bulged in the shape of her son’s cock. “Oh my god Osiris its tearing me apart”.

“Mom I am so sorry I don’t know what came over me we can stop”

“NO you better not I have never felt this good in my life. Now fuck your mother good”.

Osiris again dumbstruck by how his mother was acting ceased to care and began pumping his mom hard. Her ass so large he had to reach over it to hold onto his mom’s tiny waist as he pistons into her. Her ass was like a water bed of two perfectly smooth white orbs jiggling like an ocean during a storm with each thrust. It drove him absolutely wild with pleasure as his mom’s extremely tight pussy milked his dick with each thrust.

“Take my huge cock mom, this ass is mine now. You are mine now. Say it mom”

“I am your’s son. My ass is your’s.” Saying that her whole body shook and spasmed ash she orgasimed, squirting all over him and the bed.

With each thrust her body trembled, her ass shook and quaked, and the smacking of their bodies and her ass cheeks could be heard several rooms down. Her stomach stretched with each thrust his cock making him hers forever, no man would ever surpass him.

“Mom I am getting close. I am going to fill you and save this kingdom”

“Do it honey fill me with your seed and knock me up!”

As Osiris heard this he hilted inside his mother and started to cum the biggest load of his life. Megan’s stomach started to inflate as he just kept coming for a minute straight. Finally it subsiding only after Megan’s belly looked pregnant with his seed, he pulled out, cum gushing out of her on the way out. 

Osiris gave his mom’s colossal ass one big smack before they both collapsed on the bed covered in sweat and cum. 

“Honey you just made me feel the best I have ever felt. I don’t know what came over me. I should have never acted that way. It is over now and with all that I am for sure pregnant. We won’t have to do this ever again.” She said this hoping Osaris would want more like she did.

“Mom I love you as a mom but now as a women this cannot be the only time we do this with both enjoyed it and I know its wrong, but who cares we are husband and wife and the people have already accepted us.”

“You are right I have lived this way for far too long. I must feel those pleasures again with you. I agree but for now it has been a long day let us rest.”

“I love you mom”

“I love you too son”

They both embrace each other and fall asleep. 


End file.
